It has been recognized that after shampooing the hair it is desirable to utilize hair treating or conditioning compositions to improve the comb out and hair setting characteristics as well as to provide less entangling of the hair. Although a multitude of products have been suggested and marketed for such use, none have been without their drawbacks and disadvantages. Moreover, there is still a desire for products having improved comb out, hair setting and detangling characteristics.
Hair has also been found to be subject to abrasion damage caused by a multitude of factors such as grooming, combing, towelling and the like. Such hair abrasion is certainly one of the most severe damages a hair fiber is subjected to during its life cycle on the scalp. Such damage results in the removal of the protective cuticle layer and consequent exposure of the more fragile fibril/matrix complex arrangement of the cortex. Heretofore it has been the aim of a large number of capillary treatments to prevent or reduce such abrasion damage. This is generally attempted by coating the hair fiber with a polymeric substance designed to protect the hair against further damage. Users have not generally found such polymeric coating to be that desirable or effective.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved hair treating or conditioning composition that avoids or substantially lessens these drawbacks and disadvantages in previously employed products and/or which new compositions prevent or reduce abrasion damage to hair and which when used on hair provide improved comb out, hair setting and detangling due to a reduction in hair friction.